Espera
by Esciam
Summary: Mientras Naruto sale en busca de Sasuke, la vida sigue en Konoha y con Hinata.


¡Hola, Gente!

Como parte de la celebración del día del amor y la amistad y, en este caso, el feliz cumpleaños para sifusihaya… ¡por eso subió arriba en mi lista, y se lo hice ya!

Chica, sé que no es el naruhina que te mereces, pero así es mi musa: me lleva por lados que ni sé a donde terminaré encontrándome (Y me terminé encontrando con un Shino/Hinata que, la verdad, me ha hecho enamorarme del Aburame…) Sé que es otro de esos Oneshots que más bien parecen inicios de historia. Luego, cuando me subas respuesta, te hago un resumen de lo que se me ocurre que pudo haber seguido, para no dejarte con el clavo. ¡Espero te guste!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto sus personajes y mundo no me pertenece y, por eso, esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro. El que lucra con Naruto es Masashi Kishimoto, su mangaka, y la revista Shonen Jump…

Este oneshot contiene spoiler más o menos de los capítulos 420 en adelante, del manga.

OoOoO

**Espera**

Cuando regresó Naruto a Konoha (ese lugar totalmente destruido, pero vivo gracias a él), las personas tuvieron que dejar de hacer lo que hacían para ir donde él, vitorearlo, saludarlo, darles las gracias. El corazón tan lleno de gratitud y alivio, que muchos sentían unas intensas ganas de llorar, simplemente porque no podían expresar tanta emoción de otra forma.

Hinata también fue una de esas personas que se acercó un poco a él, aún con el dolor en el cuerpo de algunas heridas no completamente sanadas, y las ropas desgarradas y llenas de polvo por la lucha, pero viva. Sin embargo, a diferencia de muchos, ella no intentó acercarse lo más posible a penas lo tuvo a la vista. Para Hinata, simplemente verlo, aunque de lejos, siempre había sido suficiente para darse cuenta que sonreía quedamente, y esa vez no fue la excepción.

Además, después de haberle dicho sus sentimientos, (ese gran secreto que había alimentado su corazón y llenado de coraje su vida) justo antes de su muerte… no creía que pudiera hablar con él de nuevo, no al menos por iniciativa propia.

Ella había dado el primer paso, el primer GRAN paso; ahora la pelota estaba en la cancha de Naruto, y era este el que tenía que decidir qué hacer, cuando fuera el momento para poder decidir.

Cuando vio a Sakura abrazándolo, no dejó de sonreír, por más que sintiera un dolor en el pecho, como si su corazón se hinchara y tratara de explotar; un algo que le recordó a cuando Neji la había atacado hacía tiempo, en el torneo para convertirse en chunin. Pero no dejó de sonreír, porque sabía que Naruto se sintió muy bien con ese abrazo. Hinata no podía hacer otra cosa al saber que él se sentía bien. Desear que lo hiciera al estar junto a ella, o que ella misma fuera la que lo estuviera abrazando… no estaba bien.

Hinata se había jurado que era feliz sólo con mirar a Naruto, que eso era más que suficiente para sentir su compañía, su presencia a la par de ella. Para no estar sola. Pero ahora, que no se sentía ni estaba tan sola como antes, parecía que cada vez más se sorprendía a ella misma sintiendo que ya no era suficiente el tener una relación especial, a su manera, con Naruto; porque quería que él la tuviera también con ella. Y eso no le gustaba para nada. Antes, cuando era más que suficiente el mirarlo sin que él supiera siquiera que estaba ahí, con él; era feliz. Ahora, después de haberle dicho que lo amaba, de ser la única que tuvo el valor de ponerse en pie e ir a estar con él cuando perdía la batalla; ahora quería que su movimiento, su respuesta, fuera que Naruto le correspondiera. Y eso estaba mal, porque Hinata sabía que no debía esperar eso, que su siguiente movimiento no sería el que ella esperaba y deseaba; y que debía dejar de pensar y sentir cosas que la alejaban de sonreír genuinamente cuando Naruto estaba bien al abrazar a alguien.

Aunque algo muy adentro de ella, ese algo que le hacía sentir dolor en el pecho, le decía que no perdiera la esperanza. Que tenía que esperar, que sólo cuando él diera el movimiento, se daría cuenta de lo que pasaría… y ella era muy buena esperando.

Sintió una presencia diferente a la par de ella, una presencia que conocía y que la hacía sentir verdaderamente acompañada; aunque estuviera en ese momento rodeada de todo tipo de gente y sus cuchicheos agradecidos.

—Muchas de las personas no pudieron salir de las edificaciones cuando nos atacaron… —le dijo la voz gruesa de Shino, que se oía tan increíblemente clara, aunque siempre tenía la boca cubierta por una gruesa tela—. Y ya que todos hemos sanado gracias a Naruto…

—… Deben haber personas enterradas vivas, esperando por ayuda. —terminó la idea Hinata, abriendo los ojos de par en par y con las manos agarradas encima ocultando su boca.

Shino simplemente asintió. Eso fue más que suficiente para que los dos supieran qué debían hacer: buscaron a los Inuzuka y Hyuga, clanes rastreadores por naturaleza, y empezaron a organizar la búsqueda y rescate.

-o-

El byakugan de Hinata nunca había sido tan utilizado en dos días y, a finales del segundo, aunque ella empezaba a sentir un gran dolor alrededor de los ojos y en la parte posterior de la cabeza, mientras sudaba frío y respiraba con dificultad; insistía en hacer uso de él.

En ese momento, estaba sentada en el suelo áspero de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido una calle de Konoha; frente a toneladas de paredes quebradas, llenas de polvo, por debajo de un techo anaranjado derruido, varias tablas de lo que debió ser el suelo del segundo piso y toda clase de escombros con lo que alguna vez fueron sillones, cocinas… y varios hogares. Hinata no sabía qué más había alrededor suyo: ese lugar era lo único que le importaba: Estaba usando el byakugan para entrar por cada espacio, por cada rendija de esos escombros, en busca de una niña que, la mujer habían sacado hacía poco, había insistido en que encontraran; mientras los ninjas médicos trataban de llevarla a una de las tiendas que había ahí cerca, en uno de los tantos campamentos improvisados. Sólo cuando Hinata le prometió que harían todo lo posible por sacar con bien a su hija de ese lugar, la mujer había dejado que se le llevaran.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo: todo lo posible por sacar a la niña; aunque el dolor de cabeza fuera tan dolorosamente palpitante, que empezaba a ver borroso, sentir cierta nausea y mareo. Pero una mujer, Akane Akimichi y un experto en estructuras también estaban ahí quitando, lo más cuidadosamente posible, los escombros; para mejorar la búsqueda. También se encontraba en ese lugar Ino Yamanaka, otro ninja médico y, por último, Shino, que tenía sus insectos listos para ayudar a la niña. Ellos confiaban en que Hinata encontraría a la pequeña, (como hizo con varias personas más) por eso ella volvía a erguir la espalda y a intensificar el byakugan. Sintió cómo las venas y arterias bombeaban sangre alrededor de sus ojos y una punzada más grande e intensa en la cabeza, que casi la hizo tener una arcada, su vista empezó a nublársele… la encontró.

Hinata a penas pudo sonreír mientras decía, bajito pero apremiante:

—Está a 5 metros treinta centímetros al norte, 1 metro 50 centímetros al este. Metro y 80 centímetros de altura, inconsciente pero respirando… Tiene un brazo aplastado y le queda muy poco aire.

Por fin, dejó de usar el byakugan. Sintió como la presión en su rostro desaparecía, pero un pálpito fuerte en la parte posterior de la cabeza acompañó esa relajación, seguido de una sensación de algo como una marea dolorosa y hormigueante que invadió toda su cabeza desde ese palpitar… cayó en un abismo oscuro sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

-o-

Sentía algo de dolor en el cuerpo, un dolor que en las extremidades sólo se trataba de un tipo de cansancio; en la cabeza, era una pulsación muy fuerte. En cuanto al tronco de su cuerpo y espalda, el dolor era algo que estaba ahí siempre presente, constante, imperturbable, pero aguantable.

Sin embargo, cuando había despertado después del desmayo; lo primero que tuvo en la mente, aún antes de preguntar por el dolor que sentía en un costado y la cabeza, fue pedir que le dijeran si habían sacado a la niña.

Unn poco borroso y desenfocado, pudo ver que Shino bajó un poco la mirada, viendo hacia otro lado y Kurenai-sensei, que estaba a su otra cabecera, le dijo sonriendo con la mirada al acercarse a ella:

—Sí, la están atendiendo, pero estará bien.

Hinata suspiró de alivio y, tal vez de lo relajada que se sintió, volvió a dormirse enseguida.

La siguiente vez que despertó, estaba sola y casi en una completa oscuridad. El dolor del cuerpo había casi desaparecido, aunque se daba cuenta de que estaba vendada casi todo su tronco. Cuando empezó a levantarse para ir al servicio, el dolor de cabeza la hizo ver "chipas" frente a sus ojos y perder totalmente el equilibrio, débil.

Un ninja médico la ayudó cuando cayó al suelo y, mientras la subía de nuevo a la cama, le dijo con tono autoritario:

—Aunque esté mucho mejor, no debería moverse. Ser parcialmente aplastada por un derrumbe es tan importante como cualquier herida en un enfrentamiento.

Hinata abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos: ¿aplastada? Ella sabía que la construcción en la que estuvieron trabajando era demasiado inestable, por eso aquella mujer, Akane Akimishi, trabajaba muy lento. Imaginó que, poco después de que perdiera la conciencia, algo cayó encima de ella sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

Ya entendía porqué cuando despertó antes, Shino tenía la cabeza baja y no la había mirado.

A las pocas horas, tuvo la visita de Shino, Kiba y Akamaru; quienes la acompañaron, justo después de que le dieron de alta, a una reunión de los chunin de su generación, para tomar decisiones sobre la situación de Sasuke.

Después de despedirse de Kiba y Akamaru, que iban a acompañar a Sakura, Lee y Sai en busca de Naruto; Shino y ella fueron hacia el campamento donde estaba viviendo Hinata, en busca de encontrar algo en lo que ayudar.

Caminaban en silencio, algo muy común en ellos. Él con las manos en sus bolsillos, viendo a un lado, ella con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, viéndolo a él y al suelo (piedras, polvo… hormigas y hierbas recién nacidas), alternativamente. Finalmente dijo, yendo al punto:

—Sino pudiste evitarlo, no era evitable.

Ella sabía que él sabría de qué le estaba hablando, con toda la firmeza y tranquilidad que podía usar. La voz baja pero sin sonrojarse ni tartamudear:

—Si hubiera estado realmente alerta, sí. —su voz, totalmente neutral casi siempre, denotaba cierta emoción dolorosa, prácticamente inaudible para alguien que no lo conociera tan bien.

Hinata supo que tenía que insistir más en el asunto:

—Estabas concentrado en la niña que llevaba más de dos días en el centro de unos escombros… —ella se acercó ligeramente a él, sin dejar de ver al suelo… un embase plástico de comida, tirado a la derecha—. Había más personas que podían cuidar de mí. Sé que decidiste ir a por la niña, porque eso era lo correcto en ese momento y en tu posición. Hiciste bien en sacarla de ahí antes que tratar de ayudarme a mí.

Shino asintió. Pero el silencio seguía un poco opresivo, antes de que él se encogiera un poco de hombros:

—Sabía que si no sobrevivía la niña por ayudarte, no me lo perdonarías.

Eso no era verdad, y los dos lo sabían. Hinata siempre perdonaba, por lo que ella se rió un poco. Shino había hecho una broma.

Él también se acercó un poco más a ella.

-o-

No era para tanto, había insistido mucho a todos los que la veían con preocupación, cuando se dieron cuenta de que seguía con dolores.

Tener dolor de cabeza casi todo el tiempo no era nada, y no por eso, iba a dejar de ayudar en la reconstrucción de Konoha. Aún seguía siendo una shinobi de la aldea, y no se quejaría de un leve dolor, que era muy controlable, siempre y cuando no forzara el byakugan.

Sin embargo, mientras ella se disponía a regresar a uno de los campamentos, donde llevaría algo de comida; después de acompañar a una anciana a la tienda de los ninjas médicos; Shizune la arrinconó, diciéndole:

—Vamos a ver cómo van tus heridas, Hinata.

Y ella no le pudo decir que no.

-o-

Estaban en un consultorio médico, dentro de una de las grandes tiendas que había entre los varios campamentos donde estaba viviendo las personas, mientras reconstruían Konoha lo más rápido que podían.

El sol alumbraba la estancia gracias a unos tragaluces, y la privacidad de Hinata era protegida por unas telas corredizas, lo cual fue la única razón por la que la joven ninja aceptó quitarse la ropa de la parte superior de su cuerpo, para que Shizune la pudiera revisar mejor las cicatrices, que estaban sanando muy bien. Pero Hinata sabía que, más que revisarle esas heridas, eran las preguntas y la revisión con chacra sobre su cabeza lo que en verdad la tenía ahí, en esa consulta.

Kurenai, que la había enviado con la anciana, debía estar detrás de esa situación. Hinata sonrió más que enojarse. Si debió llegar a eso, quería decir que en verdad era algo de importancia, por más que a ella no le parecía así. También quería decir que estaba preocupada y que tuvo que recurrir a una artimaña, porque no podían sortear su fuerza de voluntad. Eso casi nunca le pasaba. Debía pedirle disculpas por su terquedad, aunque en el fondo, se sentía orgullosa de ella.

En ese momento, estaba volviéndose a poner su camiseta por arriba del sostén, aún sonrojada de la vergüenza; mientras la ninja médico escribía algo en una tabla de apuntes, con una expresión contrariada.

—Y… y… ¿Cómo me encontró, Shizune-san? —preguntó la joven ninja, con la mirada baja y apenas audible para su interlocutora.

Shizune la miró sin decir nada por un momento. Mientras trataba de encontrar qué palabras usar viendo hacia la joven que, después de buscar la malla protectora del pecho, se la empezaba a poner; tuvo más conciencia de la sombra afuera de ese consultorio improvisado: Esa persona estaba casi de medio lado. Parecía alguien encapuchado, con la mirada baja y las manos en los bolsillos. Shizune sonrió un instante. Ese debía ser Shino Aburame y, si Kiba no se hubiera ido con Sakura, Lee y Sai en busca de Naruto; se imaginó que estaría viendo dos sombras estando en silencio, esperando.

—¿Cómo está Kurenai, Hinata? —se le ocurrió preguntar, aún antes de saber que lo iba a hacer.

Sintió que Hinata dejó de moverse y la miró al rostro. La chica parecía confundida, pero luego sonrió, bajando la mirada –su cabello hermosamente lacio se movió frente a ella, con soltura– y poniéndose el abrigo morado con gris por la espalda, delicadamente.

—Mientras Pein atacaba, estuvo resguardada en la montaña de los cinco Hokages. Aunque le hubiera gustado ayudar, su embarazo ya está en el segundo trimestre, y no quería poner en riesgos innecesarios al bebé.

—Sí, me imaginé algo así —asintió Shizune, sonriendo a su vez y subiendo un poco los hombros.

Hinata devolvió el asentimiento y, mientras se subía la cremallera del suéter, le siguió diciendo:

—Ahora mismo está ayudando en lo que puede con la restauración, como todos en Konoha… es un milagro, ¿no, Shizune-san?

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella, aunque parecía que iba a decir algo antes de terminar por hacer esa pregunta.

Hinata bajó la mirada, su cabello se movió más al frente, siendo una cortina negra y reluciente que no la dejaba ver su rostro. La cama en la que estaba sentada era algo baja, y se había agachado un poco para buscar con una mano la última cosa que faltaba en su vestimenta. Cuando se levantó con la banda de Konoha, Hinata la miró a la cara y le dijo con una sonrisa que también se podía apreciar en su mirada:

—Naruto-kun —se sonrojó un poco y su voz se hizo más baja—. Él logra hacer milagros. Ahora mismo todos estamos vivos, reconstruyendo nuestro hogar, gracias a él.

Shizune simplemente le sonrió, pero sus ojos brillaron, ensombreciéndose con un rastro de tristeza.

—Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo, Hinata.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos, volviéndola a ver enseguida, sin terminar de ponerse la insignia de Konoha al cuello.

—¿Por… por qué? ¿Qué cree que…? —ella no pudo terminar de hablar.

Shizune trató de tranquilizarla con la expresión de su rostro y luego, empezaron a hablar.

-o-

Una de las enfermeras estaba pasando entre las camas para darles a los heridos un poco de arroz con pescado, o en su defecto, sopa; un niño lloraba por lo bajo a unos cinco metros al suroeste de él y, también estaba ese olor tenue de alguna infección desde unos dos metros al norte... Shino Aburame parecía ser alguien tan en su mundo, que las personas podrían sorprenderse de lo verdaderamente alerta que estaba siempre, por detrás de su cuello alto y lentes oscuros.

Pero Hinata no era de esas personas y, cuando salió del lugar, haciendo un poco a un lado la tela y con la mirada algo baja; sabía que su compañero de equipo debía haber oído, por lo menos, un poco de la conversación que había tenido con Shizune.

También sabía que no iba a hablar de eso, a menos de que ella iniciara la conversación.

Poco después de salir a la calle, él fue el que habló:

—Shikamaru está haciendo un nuevo equipo, que iría en busca de Sasuke.

—Lo sé.

—Es muy posible que yo vaya… —pareció dudar un instante antes de decir—: ¿Crees que podrás estar lista para la misión?

Hinata lo volvió a ver un instante pero, como él tenía el rostro hacia ella, sintió la necesidad de quitar la mirada. Después de pensarlo un instante, por fin le contestó:

—No sé si Shikamaru me lo pediría a mí. Neji es más experimentado que yo y los dos tenemos las mismas habilidades.

—Tampoco creías que fuera necesario ir con Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Sakura y Sai; ya que tenían a Kiba con ellos, y él podría servir de rastreador igual que tú.

Ella asintió.

Los dos caminaban por la calle de Konoha. El suelo amarillento, como si hubieran pasado por varios meses de sequía, estaba lleno de piedras y escombros, personas caminando, hablando entre sí, trabajando. Sonidos de gente clavando, gritos con diferentes órdenes iban de allá para acá, risas de niños jugando entre paredes derrumbadas, y anuncios de puestos comerciales quebrados en dos… Konoha, derrumbada y renaciente a la vez.

Caminaron en silencio, como estaban acostumbrado a hacer, algo familiar en ellos, siendo tan poco dado a las palabras; pero con facilidad de disfrutar y valorar una compañía amigable.

Los dos también eran muy dados a pensar y a no decir lo que se pensaba, como en ese momento. Aunque sabían que ambos conocían el tema del que no se había hablado, y que estaban pensando sobre ese mismo.

Shino estaba preocupado no sólo por lo que ella habló con Shizune, sino porque Hinata parecía haber perdido algo de ese ímpetu que él conocía que tenía por dentro de su exterior tierno y delicado. Él la conocía, y sabía que su fortaleza simplemente era incrementada por su forma de ser. Ser un shinobi tan amable… se debía tener fuerza de carácter para poder seguir siéndolo, mientras mejoras en el arte de la batalla a la misma vez. Shino estaba preocupado, porque parecía que Hinata, desde hacía días, volvía a ser aquella niña llorona que, sin que se lo imaginara, llegaría a ganarse su respeto.

Hinata estaba preocupada porque sabía que Shino empezaba a decepcionarse de ella, y el haber obtenido el respeto del equipo 8 era, si se podía, el más grande de sus logros.

Veía al suelo, ¡Tan acostumbrada que estaba a hacerlo! Y se dio cuenta de que, en las sombras, ellos dos se estaban dando las manos. Se sonrojó. Luego miró su verdadera mano y la de él y, cuando se dio cuenta, estuvo a punto de tocarla, deseando hacerlo en verdad. Se sonrojó más y se llevó la mano, hecha puño, al pecho.

Siguieron caminando… un anciano pasó frente a ellos con varias tablas de madera al hombro, un niño iba detrás del anciano, ayudándolo con las largos maderos.

—No quería estar cuando se le dijera a Naruto que le vamos a dar la espalda a Sasuke.

—Él no las dio primero.

—Eso no quita que siga siendo una traición.

Silencio, caminar uno a la par del otro, en un ritmo acompasado que ya adoptaban con naturalidad al estar juntos.

Shino no dijo nada de que Hinata pensaba más en la traición hacia Naruto, implícita en la traición a Sasuke. La voz suave de ella volvió a llegar a sus oídos:

—Si Shikamaru cree que puedo ser útil, iré con ustedes y ayudaré en la captura de Sasuke. Daré lo mejor de mí en la misión —dijo ella, pero casi sin convicción.

Hinata subió la mirada y vio a lo lejos, los rostros de los cinco hokages, por debajo del cielo resplandeciente y azul.

Se imaginó, como siempre que veía a esa montaña, la cara de Naruto sonriente esculpida junto a los demás Kayes; porque Naruto sólo podía ser simbolizado con veracidad, sonriendo.

Bajó la mirada, triste; sintiendo de repente más dolor…

—Aunque Shikamaru no te llamara, eres muy útil, siempre… —dijo de repente Shino, hablando algo rápido y con seguridad.

Estaban frente a la tienda donde estaba viviendo ella, Kurenai y otras mujeres de la villa.

Hinata se sonrojó y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no pudiendo ni siquiera aguantar el presentir la mirada de Shino sobre ella.

—Gra… gracias, Shino.

—No fue un cumplido, no te lo diría sino fuera verdad. No seguirías siendo nuestra compañera sino fuera así.

Dejó de estar roja y lo pudo mirar… a los lentes oscuros. Él seguía hablando, el sonido grave de su voz era la única prueba de eso:

—Y si vienes con nosotros, tendrás que estar preparada para la posibilidad de que no atrapemos a Sasuke, sino que… —terminó de decir él, metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su capucha.

Hinata tomó sus propias manos con fuerza, a la altura del regazo, bajó un instante la mirada y luego, con toda la fuerza de su convicción, volvió a ver a Shino diciendo:

—Sé que matarlo es una opción, o la mejor opción militarmente hablando. Pero creo que, a larga, nuestra generación estaría mejor si nos apegáramos a la opción que nos hiera menos. Lo menos que necesita Konoha es que sus habitantes renazcan con odios, culpas y resentimientos en ellos.

La joven shinobi agradecía que no pudiera ver las expresiones en Shino. Así era mucho más fácil tratar con él. Con los años, había aprendido a conocer sus reacciones de una forma prácticamente instintiva, y eso la hacía sentir mucho más como parte del equipo 8; pero, algunas otras veces, no sabía qué estaba pensando o sintiendo. Eran esas veces, cuando presentía alguna emoción fuerte viniendo desde él y que no podía explicar; en que más agradecía que Shino prácticamente se escondiera detrás de su vestimenta, porque de otra manera, se sentiría demasiado incómoda.

El silencio incómodo por fin fue roto:

—Neji no tendría esa claridad moral al respecto… Por ese tipo de cosas, he llegado a confiar en que cualquiera que sea tu decisión; las motivaciones detrás de ellas, son nobles.

Hinata se sonrojó demasiado y bajó la mirada. Tenía muchas ganas de insistir en que ella no se comparaba con Neji, (tal vez para evadir la verdadera cuestión) pero sabía que esa clase de comentarios sólo lograba que las personas de su equipo se sintieran indispuestas con ella.

De repente, sitió la mano de Shino en su hombro, y eso la hizo abrir mucho los ojos y quedarse blanca de la impresión. Él no era de dar muestras cariñosas, sólo en momentos en que el que alguno del equipo estuviera vivo, lo "ablandaban".

Hinata supo totalmente que él había oído lo que Shizune le dijo. Casi sintió, casi oyó su voz de nuevo, pero lo único que llegó a sus oídos, fue el sonido del viento por su ida, como el movimiento de su cabello en su rostro, por la ráfaga que él dejó detrás.

Tuvo que controlarse la respiración, antes de entrar. Sentía miedo, hacía tiempo que no sentía tanto miedo. Y ahora que lo volvía a sentir, se daba cuenta que esa intensidad era como cualquier otra, pero que esta vez sí tenía razones para tenerlo… y sentir el dolor, aunque leve, de cabeza; no mejoraba nada a que dejara de sudar frío o a no sentirse helada.

Entró.

Kurenai-sensei estaba comiendo junto a una anciana y su nieta. Arroz y pescado, prácticamente lo único que había de comida últimamente.

A penas la vio, la anciana le sonrió y empezó a servirle:

—Bienvenida, Hinata-san. No creí que nos acompañaría al almuerzo —era obvio, ya que le estaba sirviendo desde los platos de todas ellas.

Hinata negó.

—No tengo hambre, pero gracias, oba-chan.

Y se acercó a su futon, después de llamar con la mirada a su maestra, y de descorrer la tela que la separaba de la "habitación" principal.

Kurenai-sensei se dio por enterada.

Hinata la esperaba sentada en el futon y, apenas la mujer se sentó en suelo frente a ella; empezó a hablar bajo, mientras tejía una prenda que sería para el hijo de su maestra.

-o-

Unos minutos antes, cuando Hinata dejó de hablarle entrecortadamente a Shizune-san; la ninja médica le empezó a hablar con un aire impersonal que antes no tenía:

—… Cada clan, como sabes, enseña diferentes habilidades a sus nuevas generaciones —Hinata asintió, sin dejar de verla. Sus ojos apremiantes de información. Shizune tomó aire y siguió—: A la par de eso, cada Kekkei genkai trae consigo diferencias anatómicas que hacen posible los jutsus en otros de los clanes. El que esas familias, por generaciones, se hayan especializado tanto en ciertos jutsus, traen consigo cambios en la anatomía que pueden dar más probabilidades de ciertas enfermedades. Por ejemplo: los Akimichi tienden a tener una contextura gruesa y un metabolismo muy rápido, necesario para que puedan cambiar el tamaño de sus cuerpos… por eso, los Akimishi tienen más probabilidades de tengan enfermedades cardiovasculares; otro ejemplo son los Yamanaka, que, dado sus genjutsus, tienen más probabilidades de puedan tener psicosis; los Uchiha, de perder la vista…

—Y los Hyuga, de tener tumores o aneurismas cerebrales —la interrumpió Hinata, de repente, con un tono extrañamente neutral.

Shizune la vio extrañada, buscando alguna emoción en ese rostro que la miraba directo a la cara.

Hinata no dejó ver nada, porque no sentía nada. Era casi como si ella no estuviera ahí…

Su interlocutora le asintió y la joven siguió:

—¿Cual de las dos?

—Aneurisma.

—¿Qué se puede hacer?

Shizune tomó aire de nuevo y siguió, más profesional que nunca:

—Está en una zona muy complicada para una operación, aunque es posible hacerlo, pero sería muy riesgosa. Prefiero que sigas un tratamiento que mantenga lo menos inflamada posible esa arteria.

—Y… y… ¿Mi habilidad como shinobi? —en ese momento, estuvo a punto de sentir miedo, pero no lo hizo.

Siempre había sido así: para Hinata era más fácil sentir miedo por y para los demás, que por ella misma. Y en ese momento, todavía no había pensado en las personas que la rodeaban.

—Sigue intacta… simplemente, debes tener más cuidado con el byakugan, y seguir el tratamiento. Los aneurismas cerebrales son imprevisibles, pero no incapacitantes **si **sigues el tratamiento.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío. Sabía qué quería decir imprevisibles: quería decir que no se sabía en qué momento podía explotar la arteria inflamada, matándola o dejándola con daño cerebral permanente.

Después de que Shizune le hablara de todos los síntomas y previsiones, ella se puso en pie, le dio las gracias con una inclinación de cabeza a la ninja médico, después de prometerle que regresaría al día siguiente para que le diera su tratamiento de un mes.

Luego, había salido a sentirse acompañada por Shino.

-o-

Eso fue lo que Hinata le contó a su maestra, mientras seguía tejiendo, aunque temblara un poco. No quería ver la expresión que podría tener ella, porque algo le decía que se le haría más difícil el aguantar no volver a ser aquella chiquilla llorona.

—¿Ahora, qué piensas hacer? —fue lo que le preguntó Kurenai, después de unos minutos de silencio entre ellas, porque alrededor seguía viviendo Konoha, respirando por medio del ruido que hacían sus habitantes.

Hinata volvió a verla, dejó las agujas a un lado y lo supo en seguida.

Ya no podía, debía y, menos, quería esperar… Ella debía dar el siguiente paso, y lo seguiría dando aunque él no le respondiera como deseaba. Sabía que con sólo estar a su lado, sería feliz.

-o-

Al amanecer de dos días después, Hinata se encontró pasando por entre los cimientos de lo que antes fuera el portón de Konoha, con una alforja en la espalda: el mejor equipaje que pudo conseguir en el día anterior.

Oyó un sonido de ramas moviéndose, y ella miró al lugar: Él salió del bosque. Ella supo que la estuvo esperando en una rama de algún árbol. Tenía una alforja al hombro también.

Hinata lo vio y, aunque al principio sintió un alivio y alegría que le hizo sonreír, luego sintió la necesidad de decir:

—No te pido que vengas conmigo.

—Yo quiero ir.

—Naruto jamás va a traicionar a Sasuke… eso nos puede convertir en renegados, si Konoha cree que eso se consideraría traición también.

Shino simplemente inició el camino.

Hinata sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no lloró. No se llora de felicidad.

OoOoO

Y eso fue… con todo mi cariño, no sólo a sifusihaya, sino también a Hinata.

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
